Various dispensing systems, such as those at restaurants and other entertainment and/or food service venues, typically allow a user to select and receive a beverage, such as a soft-drink. A dispensing head is coupled to a drink syrup supply source via a single pipe dedicated to supply drink syrup to each dispensing head. A user places a cup under a logo corresponding to the selected beverage and either presses a button or presses the cup against
a dispensing lever to activate the dispenser so that the selected beverage is delivered from the dispensing head corresponding to the selected beverage and into the cup until pressure is withdrawn from the button or lever.
A limited number of drinks are typically available at a conventional beverage dispenser. For example, drinks typically available at a conventional beverage dispenser are a regular cola beverage, a diet cola beverage, one or several non-cola carbonated beverages, such as a lemon-lime flavored carbonated beverage or some other fruit-flavored drink (e.g., orange flavored carbonated beverage, and/or root beer), and one more non-carbonated beverage(s), such as a tea and/or a lemonade.
The conventional beverage dispenser generally provides information about the available drinks using signage or labels for each type of drink (e.g., a label for each available soft-drink attached to the dispenser head corresponding the selected beverage). As the number of available drinks increases, it becomes more difficult to provide information related to the available drinks to a user.
There exists a need for an improved dispensing system and method to provide an increased number of available products (e.g., beverages) and to more efficiently provide information related to the available products.